We Lost It All
by ChibiSummerRose
Summary: Ever had that feeling of defeat? Have you ever tried basking in it? It was such a natural feeling now, but it left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth that they had to be given a reminder that it was they themselves were the reason for their downfall. One-shot! Crack!


**Aye! Another story another one for whoever likes to read this poor excuse I call a one-shot.**

 **I'm actually using a sub-account/2nd account to post my One-shot fics(and probably more) so as it wouldn't be dumped on my main account. But don't worry, I can handle this account and my main. Thank God for Incognito!**

 **Without further ado, let's get this show on the road**

* * *

 _"How could it have come to this... "_ That was the first thing that she wanted to ask herself.

This wasn't what she wanted. This was what she was trying to prevent. She didn't want any of this to happen. She just wanted to go to a huntsman school, live a quiet 4 years of her school life, and then make a difference.

The burning cities said so otherwise...

What had she done to unleash such fury upon the world. It was too much, too much for her to take, and too much for her to bear.

The world was falling apart, and all life will soon end with it. She didn't have a choice on that matter. It was just the simple truth.

Heh, and to think that such petty squabbles between the Human race and the Faunus race were something big to begin with. This was so far out of league with that. This was like the fall of Vale, but multiplied by 100.

And that was just from her point of view. There were still a lot of factors in play that even she had a hard time comprehending.

The destruction... it still sent shivers down her spine. She, Blake Belladonna, an ex-member of the White Fang, and proud student of Beacon Academy, was afraid of such a thing.

It wasn't her fault though. Everyone was afraid of it. Ruby had cowered in fear when it was unleashed upon the world. The blood that had been spilled had taken a toll on her young and naive mind.

She pitied the young huntress. Such a shame, she was a flower waiting to bloom, but, sadly, there was no time for a flower to bloom in the midst of a battlefield.

Weiss had gone next. She was reluctant to go at first, due to her duties as a huntress weighing on her decisions. But, when her friends had reasoned to her that it was no longer a safe fight for her, she quickly withdrew from the fight.

She was really going to miss her company.

Yang was the one who had stayed by her side the most. They fought hard, battling countless of Grimm and proving that there was still hope for Remnant to be reclaimed. The blonde had stuck by her side through thick and thin and everything in between. She was her listener, her comforter. A person she could lean on if she ever needed a helping hand to guide her to the right path.

They had shared lots of fond memories together. After all, 10 years couldn't have gone by without them ever developing into something more than friends. Yang had become her sister, her family.

She had pulled her out of the darkness numerous times than she could count. She was the one who guided her out of the deepest darkest pits of her mind. Without her, she would've never made it as far as she did.

But, she eventually gave away. Even though they kept each other company for years, she needed to bond with her family, her _real family._ That was okay. She couldn't hold it against her for wanting to go home to her family that was waiting for her for how many years while burying their worries deep.

She couldn't take that away from her.

After that, the Grimm incursion came down upon them in one fell swoop, and it took out all of them.

Vale was struck from all sides, Grimm rained down from the skies and thousands from the mountains. The walls had proven to hold them off, but not for long till it too soon gave away. With the it's walls gone, the humans residing inside the walls were easy prey to the creatures of darkness. Bloodshed had been spilled from all directions, men and women were slaughtered mercilessly. As if the Grimm had shown any mercy at all.

Vacuo was next to fall. It had taken a little more time than it took to take down the kingdom, probably because of the desserts that surrounded it and impeded the Grimm forces and slowed them down somewhat. The forces of Vacuo were also able to push them back due to being prepared for the upcoming battle.

Unfortunately, the military soon gave out. Where the humans were limited and grew tired, the Grimm did not. Wave after wave of constant attacks from the Grimm had taken a toll on them. Soon, their walls too gave out and the kingdom was left to its demise.

Mistral and Atlas. They too were no different.

Mistral had refused to side with Atlas, saying that they had assisted the attack on Vale. Because of that, the noble kingdom had met its swift end.

Atlas had survived, thanks to its heavy borders and advance weaponry line. They had fended of the Grimm for months. They also were not as worried about losing men, thanks to their highly advanced AI units.

But, something went wrong.

There was an infiltration, someone had cut the power line from the inside and had severely struck a blow to the kingdom's defenses. Because of that, they were unable to mobilize heavy retaliation and had been overpowered by the forces of Grimm.

That was the deciding factor.

Because of that... they lost...

they lost...

they lost...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remnant: The Game

* * *

 **Haha Hola! my friends.**

 **Bet you didn't expect that, hah. I bet you were expecting some mushy mushy cliche one-shot fic.**

 **Well, I do hope that I make some of you happy, or at least had a good laugh with this.**

 **I think I'm making more in the future. Oh yeah, You GUYS could also check out my other fic "The Things We Choose". It was the first one I made before this.**

 **Well, till next time!**


End file.
